


hearts ever thinning

by turquoisetumult



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Feels, Gen, Merlin Memory Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: "Oh I am your saviour,Your last-serving daughter"A  short character study vid into Morgana's heartbreaking descent into madness, made for May's Merlin Memory Month on Tumblr.





	hearts ever thinning

&;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;nbsp;

 

 **Title:** hearts ever thinning  
**Fandom:** _BBC's Merlin_  
**Song:** Hope in the Air **Artist:** Laura Marling  
**Category:** Character Study  
**Characters/Pairings:** Morgana Pendragon  
**Length:** 1:40

 

To download, please visit: <http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/142876.html>

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm very late in the fandom, but if anyone is watching this, feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks!


End file.
